


Might As Well Triforce This ~Outstanding~ Theory

by major_mayday



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (why would there be???), Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Comedy, Crossover, Hoodies, No Romance, Undertale Spoilers, a GAME theroy, a theory, and when i researched it, but i tried hard and i love these games, i couldn't deny how much there was to support it, jk, kind of, take this completely seriously, thanks for watchin', theory, this is lowkey nonsense, this whole thing started as a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_mayday/pseuds/major_mayday
Summary: Sans is Zelda. Yep. That's it. I may end up stretching the bounds of this universe (or... universes? ahohohoho! ;) magic systems, but I believe this could be the case (despite the lack of any other connections between their franchises, no, don't worry about that, and just pay attention to ME)! These games will be spoiled inside and out, their plots, their routes, their characters, so if you have played just one or less, I advise you to buy these games, play them in their entirety, grow to love them, play them once or twice more, get into their fandoms, hightail it out of of their fandoms, then come back here, to me, and to my absolutely ~brilliant~ theory.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Might As Well Triforce This ~Outstanding~ Theory

**Author's Note:**

> (Seriously, though, there are so many coincidences... I had to write it down somewhere. Were these two companies not barely associated, I might actually believe this myself. Anyways, this is my first post. I may edit it. Catch me struggling with all this new technology in the comments!)  
> UHH credit to Nintendo and... Toby Fox (?) for their character, worlds, settings, etc. I think that is how you do it.

Sans and Zelda. Two very different characters from two practically unassociated games. One about friendship, jokes, and what it means to be human, the other about strife, darkness, failure, and how to fix it all. I, your friend and author, know these games well. In fact, for months I have studied for this theory, replaying these games, not for my enjoyment, no! For you, my dearest readers. And I plan to sell it. For your reference, I will start more abstract, then explain how something like Zelda becoming Sans would happen in a story-like format, maybe better described as a timeline, then I will reveal some final, extremely influential and important pieces of information that may just sell you at the last minute. SO, come join this parade of nonsense, and I promise you all a lovely time! Or is it a bad time... I cannot speak for you. Tell me in the comments, and I'll respond to them all (of course not if there's like 900... haha jk jk… unless ;) now please, let this show begin!  
  
In theories, I always tend to start with etymology. It is an easy subject that often yields striking results. With Sans, for example, we can assume his full name is Comic Sans from context clues. The font itself was designed to emulate the style of the typeface of comics, typically ones about heroes and villains. If we dissect further, though, we discover that this may refer to his supposed job (or literal role in-game) of comedian-the comic, Sans. We also should note that sans means "without" in French, meaning that Comic Sans could refer to a lack of humor. Which doesn't initially seem to make sense, because even in the Genocide run, when he is brought to his breaking point, he still keeps a sense of humor, insulting you as he kills Frisk or laughing to himself during the fight. It is a darker humor, but it is jokes nonetheless. Which implies that there must be another reason for this interpretation (some of you angsty losers out there claim this to be the True Origin of his name or whatever. it is not. it is interpretation.) of Comic Sans. Meanwhile, Zelda's etymology is a much easier path to follow. In the original game, she was named for Zelda Fitzgerald, a novelist of the 20th century. Breath of the Wild's Zelda is named after... literally every Zelda preceding her, so we can assume the same in her case. The name Zelda is derived from Griselda, a name that is defined as "dark/grey battle" or even "grey hero." Selda, a nickname I have lovingly given this theory, means companion. I hope you can already see a connection, as Zelda does not smile more than twice in her natural game, and also doesn't appear to have much of a sense of humor at first; Sans is arguably light grey, a hero in the Genocide timelines, and Undertale's battle system is shown only in white and black, a monochrome battle. Alright, maybe the etymologic evidence isn't too strong, but hey, I have to start somewhere, and it really is evidence!  
  
Color symbolism, the real meaty stuff, is coming up next... though considering that Sans is a skeleton, maybe not meaty... oh god, this whole subject is a can of worms. We'll just ignore that previous sentence, and instead focus on blue! ("YOU'RE BLUE NOW! THAT'S MY ATTACK!") Across time, Zeldas have been associated with blue, mostly through Nayru and her Triforce of Wisdom, but against all other games, Breath of the Wild uses the most blue in all of TLoZ. Sheikah shrines are blue, guardian materials are blue, the Hyrulean royal family, their insignia, and our precious main Zelda, blue! Hell, this Zelda wears so much blue, it is hard to handle. But she's not the only blue character we're going to discuss. You know who I am going to say next. It's Sans. Sans is also blue. Big whoop. But seriously, his whole thing is blue. Part-time blue eye, blue jacket, and (two!!) blue magic abilities. Now, I know what you're thinking: "Wow, 'major-mayday', this is complete garbage, a color shared and some vague etymology. Really convincing." But I promise it gets better. If we delve deeper into their outfits, we can see that the two of them follow the same basic color scheme in terms of design: mostly blue, some white and black. You can apply that to Sans and any of Zelda's outfits, save for her winter-wear that she wears one time. Their builds are similar too, heavier side, shorter side, and they way they carry themselves, their posture even, are incredibly similar. There's a sort of... reluctant confidence that they seem to give off, just with the positioning of their heads. And how could I ignore Sans's habit of keeping his hands in his pockets-especially when Zelda does the same thing! Well, as close as she can get. In all of her memories and cutscenes, her hands are always kept at her waist or clasped in prayer. Exactly where such hoodie pockets would be. I thought this information too important and essential to both of their characters to not include.  
  
We interrupt this program of Sans and Zelda comparisons to bring up the similarities-and differences-between echo flowers and silent princesses. They are blue, glow in the dark, and are named for sounds, each respective to the flower's "personality." Echo flowers, abundant, loud, and explained by Sans (among other people, but for the sake of this theory, they're irrelevant). Silent princesses, endangered, hidden, and explained by Zelda, with some heavy symbolism to herself. Just something to think about. ;)  
  
Golden power. The Goddess's bloodline, Demise's curse, the spirit of the hero, thousans (this was originally a typo, but after much consideration of my audience, I figured you all would appreciate the [p]unintentional pun) thousands upon thousands of legends all culminate in Zelda of BotW's era. Her prophesized power is the stuff of legends, and legends are what force her down. For most of her childhood, she has tirelessly worked to achieve this power, to save her kingdom and her people. Yet it doesn't work until the very last possible moment, with her last surviving friend on the line. Anyways. That's a tangent for another time. I'm here to talk about the other half of Sans's eye, the gold. Like his fellow main characters, Sans's face is displayed next to his speech in a monochrome, but more detailed fashion. Given the size of his overworld sprite, we cannot see his... well, I suppose they're his pupils. We cannot see his pupils in color in the Neutral and Pacifist routes. However, another quirk in his character is that in certain parts of his fight, we can see color in his sprite. The only other character to exhibit this trait is ASGORE, the other "final boss," and it is once again in his eyes. During Sans's fight, we know he is exerting all his power-if you know the fight, you know just how much power that is-to stop you, the player, from continuing your trail of death and destruction, and only here can we see his blue and golden eye. Peculiar, when considering that a Zelda's typical Triforce, the very source of her power, is that of wisdom and thus blue. Our beloved BotW Zelda's powers are golden.  
Alright, I know, I know, I've been avoiding discussing their personalities. But that is by no means because I am cowardly. I know their connections, I just wanted to weed out those who aren't committed before speculation began. Just kidding, I really wanted to win you over. Get those... ethos points in here, or whatever. However, I do need to warn you, this theory contains one piece of information that I didn't take from canon, but inferred based on context and my needs for this theory. But it is the only one, I promise you all. Here it goes: "Zelda had a sense of humor, and a good one at that," before her intense Goddess Blood Training (TM) stole it from her, shoved it deep within her for a time to come later, maybe never, chiseling her to a hardworking, cold, and scientific personality. Close to the opposite of Sans, it seems. His change of heart in Genocide, however, points toward a cold and calculating design, maybe who he'd been all along, or at least a facet of his three dimensional personality. A man of the shadows. And this is confirmed during his dinner at MTT Resort. Zelda, too, works in the shadows, training harder than her people could know, and learning the science behind the Sheikah technology, secretly studying her passions, if she has to. She throws herself into prayer to the Gods, keeping a cool, collected face and confiding only in Link, her best friend. On the subject of face, Link doesn't speak much at all; something something vow of silence, something pressure of father, and something Master Sword. Would it not make sense for Zelda, (granted, eventually) eager to befriend the stoic bodyguard who won't "-STOP FOLLOWING ME!", to learn to read body language and facial expression as well? Maybe she doesn't master it until later-but that is besides the point. Sans, the lazy expression reader (this information is more apparent in the genocide run, but i did say i was spoiling all routes, so i suppose i expected you all to know), also keeps a lab in his basement, for some reason. Perhaps an old hobby of science? Or a current one... after all, he does say he has discovered an "anomaly," presumably Flowey, and his penchant for screwing with timelines. Eventually, this becomes Frisk, who he pins the all blame on, as in this timeline, he doesn't know of Flowey's existence. He can read Frisk, and knows that they have died, at least once, yet somehow are standing there before him. It's only logical to him. And all this just from a string of rambles and connected speech. There must be a connection between the two. A link, if you will.  
  
Maybe Sans and Zelda are not exactly the same. But to forget such a major motif from both of these games is an affront not only to this theory and me, but to the games' canons themselves. After all, each toys with time in its own fashion. Undertale in time manipulation and how one plays as god, Breath of the Wild in time gone by, and the way past mistakes cannot be fixed, no matter how hard you try. With time, all wounds are created, and all wounds heal. Given that there is time (and time manipulation), so, so much can happen, and in this circumstance, we have all the time in the world. All the time to manipulate and move and switch around and play with. Time can change a person, dredge up old traits, steal hope, and turn her into naught but the bones of her former self. Well, I suppose this is where I'll leave you for now. But, when I'm back, I promise a timeline better than The Official The Legend Of Zelda Timeline. A rather low bar, but one I can most definitely hit. Toodles for now, dears, and I'll see you on the other side with more explanation, huge leaps, and bad poetic stuff about time.

**Author's Note:**

> I-UHHH I mentioned I struggle with tech, right?? How do I let you know about the second and possible third entries to this? Please help me I am just a struggling artist in the ways of nonsense.  
> II-nvm i figured it out. thank you to my friends who saw this :)  
> III-i can't figure out how to em-dash... this is so sad. take my dashes, but know, deep in your heart, that they are meant to be em-dashes


End file.
